A hood of vehicle is installed to be openable in the upper portion of an engine compartment. The hood covers the upper portion of the engine compartment to prevent the engine noise and as needed, the hood opens the upper portion of the engine compartment for the maintenance and the inspection.
Recently, the vehicle has employed an active hood apparatus configured to protect a pedestrian from the impact by raising the hood upon collision with the pedestrian. When the collision with a pedestrian is detected, the active hood apparatus secures a buffer space between the engine compartment and the hood by raising the hood to reduce the injury of the pedestrian by preventing the secondary impact between the pedestrian and a component in the engine compartment inside of the hood.
In a conventional manner, the active hood apparatus raises the rear end portion of the hood by using a lifter installed in the side of a hood hinge device. However, since only the rear end of the hood is raised according to this method, there is a limit to enhancing the impact reduction effect of the pedestrian. In addition, because the hood is raised upward from the engine compartment when the vehicle collides with a pedestrian, there is a limit to softening the impact applied to the pedestrian.